Four is A Crowd
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are two former indy wrestlers with a promising future. After Seth meets Roman however, things change for everyone. And how exactly does NXT's newest women's competitor fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Roman walked into the NXT locker room, and all eye were on him. His gorgeous raven hair was tied in a bun, and he was dressed to impress. His dark sunglasses made it difficult to tell what he was looking at. He sat his bag on the bench as everyone spoke in whispers.

" _Who's the new guy?"_

 _"Who is he?"_

 _"I heard he played in the NFL."_

Dean Ambrose rolled his eyes as he finished tying his boots. He honestly felt like the guys here were stupid, and half of the FCW guys that were sacked deserved to be here more than these pricks.

Dean's opponent tonight and best friend,Seth Rollins, sat on the bench next to him. Dean could feel the anxiousness dripping from him.

"What is it Seth?"

"Did you see the new guy?"

Dean thought Seth sounded very giddy, in a very creepy way. "Yeah, he's a douche. And?"

".. I thought he seemed cool."

"Cool? Go over and introduce yourself then."

Seth mentally slapped himself for saying anything to Dean. Dean always had to prove his "point". He walked over to Roman.

"Hey."

The new guy turned and asked, "Who are you?"

Dean fumed at how ignorant this new guy was. Luckily there weren't many wrestlers in the locker room, because Dean had a feeling Seth was about to get owned.

"O-oh." He chuckled nervously. "I'm Seth. Seth Rollins."

He extended his hand and smiled. "I'm Roman Reigns."

Seth blabbered until only Dean remained in the locker room. Roman clearly wasn't listening, but he chatted on.

Roman said, "Y'know, you're pretty for a guy."

Seth smiled and tried to reply, but nothing came out. Dean had enough.

"Seth! Snap outta it. We need to go warm up before our match." He pulled Seth away from Roman, and they left the locker room.

After yet another good match, Seth and Dean entered the locker room. Seth went on and on about the match. A lot like a hyper child, Dean mused.

"Did you hear the crowd out there? They were so into it! I was so into it. Wrestling makes me feel-"

"Alrighty, Seth. I get it. Take it down two notches."

Seth giggled, "I'm sorry."

Roman came over and started flirting with Seth again. Dean suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He went out to the parking lot.

* * *

Seth crawled into the passenger seat and said, "Sorry for taking so long."

Dean muttered, "Whatever."

Seth felt the undeniable tension as Dean drove as fast as possible to the hotel. He asked, "Is everything alright, Dean? Do you wanna talk?"

Dean exhaled, making an audible noise. Seth fumbled with his jacket until the car stopped. Dean slammed the door after grabbing his bags and stormed into the hotel. Seth sighed and followed the older wrestler to their hotel room.

Dean threw himself onto the bed and Seth crawled into his own bed. Seth sat his glasses on the nightstand and said "Sorry.."

Before Dean could respond, Seth flickered off the lamp near his bed. Dean did the same and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Roman woke up early to get a quick workout in at the hotel's gym. What he didn't expect to see, was Dean Ambrose.

Roman tried to head across the gym, but Dean spotted him. Soon Dean was infront of his treadmill.

Dean asked, "What do you want Seth?"

"Why do you care?"

Dean took a deep breath and growled, "You smug asshole. Stay the hell away from him." Dean stormed towards the exit, forgetting about his workout.

Roman smirked, "Or else?"

Dean turned around to see the smug look on his face. Dean charged and tackled Roman to the floor. Dean and Roman rolled around and threw wild punches at each other. Roman shoved Dean away and got to his feet, completely winded.

"You crazy bastard.." He headed towards the showers. Dean struggled to his feet and followed. He shoved Roman into the shower wall, and said,

"I fucking mean it. You stay away from Seth. I won't let you hurt him."

Roman said, "Are you actually scared for Seth, or do you want some of this too?" Roman kissed Dean, not caring about his reaction.

Dean scoffed, "Fucking slut. Now you really don't stand a chance with Seth." He shoved Roman off of him and walked away.

* * *

Taylor entered Hunter's office and took a seat across from Stephanie and Shane. The table was full of people with high status in WWE. Taylor guessed this was the true Authority.

She got a call from Hunter last week, and he asked to meet her in person for a tryout. Fast forward and she was now in a meeting with The Authority.

Stephanie said, "Thanks for coming Miss Camerra. We are all busy people and we'd like to keep this meeting short and to the point. We want to sign you to NXT and if things go well, you'll be on the main roster before the year is over."

After handling the business aspect, Hunter thought it would be a good idea to set a buddy system.

"Taylor, this is Seth Rollins. He's a great guy, really. He'll show you the ropes and train you for your debut."

Taylor and Seth shook hands and headed towards catering. Seth explained, "Its the most important area in the whole arena. If you have to find someone, check the catering area."

Taylor stopped and gazed into the room. It was full of wrestlers, both active and inactive.

Seth asked, "Is everything okay?"

"There are so many people.."

Seth smiled and held her hand. "Don't worry. I was once like you, jittery and anxious. There is nothing to worry about. I promise."

 **After the Show**

Seth showed Taylor the way to the locker rooms. "The male locker room is right down the hall from the women's locker room, so I'm never far away. I want you to meet someone."

They went out to the parking lot where Dean was leaning against the car. "What took so long?" He smirked at Taylor, "Who are you?"

Seth nudged him. "She's Taylor and she is rooming with us."

At the hotel, Dean got the keys to their new room and they went upstairs. In the hall, Seth's phone starts to ring. He headed away from Taylor and Dean.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where were you tonight? Thought we were going out.."

"I'm sorry, Roman. Hunter wanted me to show a new wrestler around and stuff."

"You can make it up to me by coming to lunch with me.."

"Uh, yeah. Sure! Just text me I have to go. Bye!"

Seth rushed back into the hotel room where Dean was bickering with Taylor.

Dean said, "Seth, tell her she DOES NOT get to have the biggest room."

Taylor sighed, "Does it matter?"

Seth led Taylor into the room and glared at Dean. "Just ignore him, Taylor. He loves to brat about silly things. I'll see you in the morning."

Seth shut the door and asked Dean, "What's your problem?"

Dean followed Seth into their room and shut the door. "I don't want her here. She's invading our privacy!"

Seth sighed, "Dean..."

"No." He flopped on the bed and folded his arms.

"Why don't you like her?"

"She has a strange accent. What accent is that? French? She sounds like Julia Child."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Dean Ambrose to be rude.."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Smut ahead.**

 **Chapter 2**

Taylor stood on the balcony and watched the busy city below. The sun was barely up but people were rushing to work anyway. She sighed when a breeze flew past and her hair danced.

Dean stepped out on the balcony and lit a cigarette. Taylor frowned and said without looking, "It is not good."

"Huh?"

"The cigarette. It is bad for you and it smells terrible."

Dean shrugged and asked, "Where are you from?"

"New York."

"No, like where is your family from?"

"Europe. Spain is where I was born, but we left." She sounded sad for a split second, then added, "When do we leave?"

"We don't have to go to the arena today." Dean tossed his cigarette butt. Taylor wondered if it would hit someone. "See ya around."

Taylor smiled as Dean turned and went inside. She muttered, "Very interesting man."

* * *

Roman tapped on the door and waited. A short brunette woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Uh, who are you and where is Seth?"

"I'm Taylor." She smiled, "Come in and I'll get Seth."

Seth stepped out of his bedroom and said, "Am I too dressy? Too casual?"

Roman said, "You are perfect."

Seth said, "Roman, this is Taylor. Taylor, meet Roman."

Taylor smiled though it was forced and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

After Seth and Roman left, Dean came out of the bathroom.

"They're finally gone?"

"Yes. Maybe I should have hid in my room too."

Dean chuckled and sat next to her on the couch. "Why?"

"I don't like Seth's friend. He's just... he's so cocky. I have many reasons to dislike him. Did you know he did not try out for WWE? He just came in, they trained him, and he debuted. Do you know who his family is?"

"No."

"He is kin of Dwayne Johnson. The.. Anoai family, I think is the name."

Dean's jaw dropped. Taylor thought his expression was comical. She said, "I spoke with Hunter. He wanted Seth to bring me to the arena for a photo shoot, but he is gone. Would you like to go?"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Dean sat away from the photographers and makeup artists. He thought, "I hope this doesn't take long.."

Eventually, Taylor came out the dressing room in her wrestling attire. It was fairly basic. Black boots, black tights and a white halter crop top. Dean thought she was beautiful. Her shoulder length black hair seemed to move with her, bouncing and dancing along.

Her face was the most beautiful part of her body. Big brown eyes, long lashes, full lips.. For just a brief second Dean wondered how those lips would feel. On his lips, his body, his dick..

He looked down to see the tent in his jeans. He rushed in the restroom and into a stall he went. He undid his button and zipper then sighed. With one swift movement, his pushed his pants and briefs down, and his half-mass dick was desparate for some touch. He picked up his thick cock and stroked himself. His precum coated his member as he jerked it faster.

Dean imagined Taylor on her knees, sucking him dry. He groaned at how plump and full her lips were.

"Fuck.." He could feel his orgasm just moments away. "Oh fuck.."

The door to the restroom opened. One of the assistants said, "Mr. Ambrose, the shoot is over. Ms. Camerra would like to leave."

Dean said, "Alright." He was pissed that he didn't finish.

* * *

In the car, Taylor asked, "Are you okay?"

Dean said nothing. She sighed and tried again, "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Sleepy?"

"No."

"Headache?"

"If you keep talking, maybe."

At the hotel, Dean stretched out over the couch and Taylor still pondered about what was wrong.

Dean looked up and noticed she was standing over him.

"What?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"What?!" Dean shot up and stared at her in disbelief. She sat next to him.

"Its the only explanation for your behavior." Taylor laughed. "Why are you so tense?"

Then she remembered, "Oh yeah, Americans are very prudish."

"Says who?"

"The whole world knows this Dean. Are you going to answer the question or not?"

"..Four months."

"God, no wonder you act this way. You're very moody." She cackled but Dean remained silent. "Lighten up, yeah?"

She straddled him and said, "I could help, y'know. If you want.."

Dean's hands slid up her legs and stopped on her hips. He stood and put her over his shoulder, and carried her in the room. Dean tossed her on the bed. She flipped so hee back was to him and said, "Can you help with my jumpsuit?"

He unzipped the garment and she shrugged out of it. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra then she turned to face him. Her breast were perky, ample mounds on her chest. She purred, "They're are extremely sensitive."

He peeled off her nipple stickers and she explained, "So people can't see my nipples through my clothes."

He pinned her down to the bed and he swiftly sucked a nipple between his teeth. She moaned and squirmed a little. Dean released her nipple and sucked on it gently.

She pulled at the sheets as Dean continued his attack on her now erect nipples. He flicked them back and forth with his tongue. He freed her arms and flicked her nipples with his hands.

She pulled his shirt off and said, "I want to ride your face." Dean laid on the bed while Taylor straddled his face. She groped his dick through his jeans. She pushed his jeans and briefs down and his dick stood up tall. She said, "I think I'd rather ride this.."

Taylor lowered herself on his dick and said, "You're so big."

"You're just too tight."

She bounced on his dick, and her breast moved with her. Dean grabbed them and squeezed them like toys. He just kept his hands there and every so often, swiped a thumb over her nipples.

Dean felt his orgasm and refused to let it slip away this time. He held Taylor's hips and thrusted into her.

"'Bout to cum?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah."

She moaned as she felt herself throbbing. She played with her bronze little nipples and Dean exploded.

Taylor was shaking from her orgasm and climbed off Dean. She asked, "Wanna shower with me?"


End file.
